Paula Jones
Paula Jones is the deuteragonist of EarthBound. She is one of the chosen four, and the second character to join Ness' team. She is also Ness' secret girlfriend. Appearance Paula is a girl with yellow hair with a red bow in the back. She has teal eyes, which resemble Pac-Man in shape, similar to Ninten. She wears a white-pink shirt and dress, white socks, and white-pink shoes. Personality In the game's original Japanese version, Paula is depicted as kind-hearted, cutesy, and somewhat sensitive, the latter being shown when she states she was close to tears during her imprisonment. According to the game's localizer Marcus Lindblom, however, he gave Paula a stronger and more forceful character in the localization, which shows when she states that she was going to try and break out of the jail instead of saying she was about to cry when Ness comes to rescue her. History ''EarthBound'' Paula is the only female member of the Chosen Four. Because she can use ESP from a young age, she is famous in the town as an ESP girl, also apparently being featured in many television interviews. Also, she has been called "cute girl", which suggests that people think she has neat features. Her sixth sense is sharp, except that the way forward of their own can be seen in the intuitive, with a prescient. That she is one of the Chosen Children destined to save the planet was already known before she met with Ness, as she called Ness telepathically from the time he was in Onett. In the game's story, she called Ness telepathically early on, telling him that she's waiting for him. But before Ness comes, she is kidnapped by the Happy Happy cult led by Carpainter, who were manipulated by the Mani Mani Demon (Mani Mani Statue), and becomes trapped in the huts deep in the Great full debt valley. She will accompany Ness on his journey for the rest of the game after he rescues her. Also, when she is imprisoned along with Ness by zombies in Threek (Threed), she calls on Jeff Andonuts, who is in in an island country called Winters, to help them. Then, Jeff will join Ness' team as well, bringing the party to three people total. She is later kidnapped again by the Dept. Store Spook in a department store of Gyiyg (Giygas) and imprisoned by Fourside mayor Monomottie Monotry. Ness and Jeff make their way through Moonside eventually get to the Mayor's Office in City Hall, where they defeat the Mani Mani Demon (Mani Mani Statue) that was possessing the mayor. Ness and Jeff proceed to climb uo to the 50th floor of City Hall, where the mayor apologizes for kidnapping Paula and gives her back. Paula then uses her psychic powers to determine that in order to get to Summers, they should return to Threed, where they see that the Sky Runner has now been repaired, and fly to Summers with it. Paula's command "Pray" becomes required in the final round of the final battle agains Giygas, where she uses it to contact various characters met throughout the game, including, eventually, the player themselves. Their combined power allows the party to defeat Giygas. After all is done, the students of Polestar Preschool send a letter to Paula, and she goes back home to Twoson to her parents, escorted by Ness. Her parents appreciate the companionship of her and Ness (including the fact that it is equal to or greater than the relationship between friends) himself seems to asked a favor (at the ending, show a practice swing that do not want to break up with Ness is by choice ). At least, Naka as Jeff begins to say "...... After future if married" seems good. ''Mother 3'' Although Paula never appears in person, she, Ness, Jeff and Poo can be seen in a movie depicting their adventures in EarthBound that plays in the The New Pork Theatre. Roles in the Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Paula appears as a sticker that boosts the power of Ness' and Lucas' PK-based attacks by 10 if attached to the bottom of their trophies in The Subspace Emissary. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Paula makes several cameo appearances in the background of the Magicant stage, which shows several parts of Ness's adventure in EarthBound. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Paula now aids Ness, along with Poo, when he performs his Final Smash, PK Starstorm. External links *Earthbound Wiki Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:The Chosen One Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Kids Category:Successful Category:Amazons Category:Elementals Category:Famous Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Self-Aware Category:Smash Bros Heroes